The Royal Prussian Constitution
By the Grace of God, Konig Wilhelm the Third hereby decrees the Prussian people to be free from all tyranny, and promises with this document, the Prussian people to always BE FREE! Prelude to the Constitution On this summer day, May 21, 1748, the Prussian Government has released this document, hereby stating the rights and laws of Prussia. Section I: Rights of the Prussian People Subsection I - Rights for everyday use The Prussian People have the right to Free Speech, Freedom of the Press, and Freedom of Religion, and will henceforth have the right to practice these rights every day. Subsection II - Rights in the Court of Law In the court of law, defendants have the right to a lawyer. Defendants also have the right to a trial by jury, and may appeal their sentance or conviction. If on trial for terrorism, mass murder, or serial killing or rape, these rights are henceforth canceled, and if convicted, the sentance is automaticly Death by Hanging, Firing Squad, Hanging Drawing and Quartering, Beheading, or some either humiliating punishment of death. Section II: Government Subsection I - The Monarchy Prussia will always be ruled by said monarchy. The main Royal Family will consist of as follows: A King, a Queen, a Crown Prince or Princess, and thereafter will be regular Princes and Princesses. Subsection II - The Ministry The Ministry will be led in the order as follows: Prime Minister, Chief Advisor, Minister of Defense and War, Minister of State, Minister of Education, and Minister of Finance. Each Minister is elected to a 1 year term. Each minister can only serve 5 terms. Subsection III - The Parliament The Parliament will have three houses: The House of Regional Representatives, the House of Dukes, and the House of Commons. Sub-sub-section I - The House of Regional Representatives Regions in the Prussian Empire will get two Representatives. One Monarchist, and one Constitutionalist. One term is 2 years. Maximum limit are 5 terms, in other words, 10 years. Sub-sub-section II - The House of Dukes The House of Dukes is made up of persons made Dukes by HM The King. Once made a Duke, the person may serve for life in the House of Dukes, unless their Dukedom is revoked by the King, the Prime Minister, or a major vote in the House of Regional Representatives. Sub-sub-section III - The House of Commons This House of Parliament is made up of representitives from each City in Prussia. Each city has one representative, and a representative may serve for a limit of 10, 2 year terms. In other words, 20 years. Section III: Laws Subsection I - Murder, Robbery, Theft, Rape As part of common knowladge, morality, etc. Each one of these offenses are HIGHLY illegal. If found guilty of Murder or Rape, the penalty is death. If found guilty of Theft or Robbery, the minimum sentance for prison is 30 years, Must serve 3/4 of sentance to recieve parole. OR, instead of prison, for theft and robbery offenses, said persons may serve in the Prussian Military as a conscript. Subsection II - Possession and/or using recreational drugs As part of Prussian Law, most recreational drugs are illegal, excluding, Tobacco, Alcholol, and the flower of the Hemp Plant. However, each one of those three must be sold in government approved bars and shops. Selling these products illegally has a minimum of 10 years WITHOUT parole. Subsection III - Minor offenses Minor offenses are things such as, but are not limited to, speeding with your horse drawn buggy or wagon, public indecency, public intoxication, shooting a weapon for no reason but other to defend yourself within city limits, these offenses result in a ticket valued at least 250 Prussian Francs.